1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bulk material belt conveyor systems. More specifically, this invention pertains to a tracking system that allows devices to be quickly assembled and secured to a conveyor belt system via a locking tracks.
2. General Background Technology
All bulk material belt conveyor system comprise a belt that extends in a continuous loop around rollers. The upper portion of the continuous loop can be referred to as a transfer run and the lower portion of the continuous loop can be referred to as the return run. Bulk material belt conveyor systems also typically comprise various devices mounted either within the continuous loop, above the transfer run, or beneath the return run. For example, on the return run, the belt of a conveyor system is often supported from beneath by return rollers, which are typically idler rollers that simply roll against the belt. Additionally, devices such as scraper blades and pinch guards may be mounted beneath the return run. Within the continuous loop, devices such as tail plows, impact bars and rollers, and sealing bars are often mounted. Above the transfer run, devices such as sprayers, vacuums, and kick boards may be mounted. All such devices require maintenance which often requires their removal from the conveyor belt system.